she's like wildfire
by soggywaffles321
Summary: it's been sixteen years or sixteen thousand years I should say, since Loki had last seen his daughter. what happens when she accidently breaks a portal to Asgard and gets stuck there in the care of the father she never known of? all that is known is when the king of tricks meets his crazy "all or nothing" daughter, all breaks loose.
1. earthling or not?

_**Hey guys! I decided to write this story to get my mind off things for awhile, so yeah, enjoy **_

_**Loki's POV: **_

Her little hand laid tiny and frail as her small little chest rose and fell rhythmically.

My little girl slept soundly right before my eyes; making me melt into a soft pile of flesh and bones.

It was cold due to the dry December air, and I knew her 3,000th birthday was right around the corner, which ironically was only a short time before my 34,000th birthday.

I always found it funny how she was so much like myself, it was as if I were cloned into a tiny female; her emerald eyes, ink black hair, milk white skin.

She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Her mother's jealousy was always my favorite though; the way she'd flip shit whenever Kerri would cling to me as if her life depended on it. She was my baby girl, my life, my pride, my joy. And I was her protector; the one person she knows would take a bullet for her, and the only person that would tear anyone who tried to harm her to shreds.

My precious beautiful baby. Princess Kerra, daughter of myself and sigyn, is truly the only thing I've ever loved besides my mother.

Though life with sigyn was nearing unbearable, I have to stay here. What would Kerri do without me? Who would protect her? her weak minded despicably stupid mother? No. as long as I lived I promised her I would never abandon her, no matter how dreadful her mother is.

I clenched my fists and stood my ground, walking into our bedroom where sigyn sat reading her book; looking up at me and narrowing her eyes in disgust. I gave a good sigh and decided to negotiate.

"look. You can hate me as much as you please. But the moment our daughter get's dragged into this it needs to stop for good."

She put down her book and walked up to me; the burning hatred still in her eyes.

"well if it's not father of the year! Mister drugged up jailbird whose practically a disgrace to asgard and ithica! The only thing Kerra needs is a real father!"

I raised my voice as I smacked her across the face; forcing her to fall backward to the ground.

"Kerra is my life! Unlike you whose jealousy is so blinding you can't even stand your own daughter!"

She stood back up and tackled me to the ground, sobbing as she threw her insignificant punches and slappings.

"I HATE YOU! FIRST YOU TAKE MY KINGDOM AND NOW YOU TAKE MY CHILD! WELL I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING, ONE DAY WHEN NOT EVEN THE MICE ARE PAYING ATTENTION; I WILL TAKE MY CHILD AWAY, MAKING IT PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR HER TO EVER SEE THE MONSTER YOU ARE!"

I felt myself loose control, my strong fists gripping around her throat as I pinned her to the wall; causing her to choke as her feet hung loosely in mid air.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME!"

The loud slam awoke the small child from two rooms away; causing her to cry out in fear.

I dropped her mother and began to walk out of the room to tend to her needs, then stopping to hear her say something I shouldn't have underestimated.

"watch me"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_16 years later_

_**Kerri's POV: **_

"_Dude? What the hell?" _

I held the bag of marijuana in my hand, wondering why the hell Maya bought this with the rest of the stuff.

"_What? Tyler and I ran out, besides –you have been a bit tense lately with the whole move thing" _

I paused and looked at her while rolling my eyes

"_But unlike you I'm not going to use weed to drown my sorrows" _

I laughed while packing my last suit case

My uncle was going to pick me up tomorrow morning, and all I truly wanted was to be able to just stay here

The last time I saw the avengers I was only eight, and yes –I hated their guts. The only person I actually grew attached to was Steve, he was always there right beside my uncle Thor, but not the kiss up to my god uncle like the others –he was there because he actually cared.

I was eight when I shipped of here to Manhattan to live with my foster family. And I learned to love them with everything I have, my foster mother and brother.

She loved me as if I were her own, and her biological son Trent loved me too. Man was I going to miss that kid, all the shit we'd pull together.

"_Hello? Earth to Kerri?" _

Maya swayed her long dirty blonde hair as she pointed to the clock and then the bag.

"_oh right. Sorry about that. Let's go" _

I grabbed the bags and opened my third story window that was attatched to the metal staircase, then finally making it down I pulled out the carton of eggs from the bag and dumped out the cans of spray paint while saying

"_Very treason, such graffiti, much revenge. Wow."_


	2. the betrothal

_**Heyyy guys! I decided to write some more to this, and include a very funny and sexy Hades. So yeah –I'm gonna be combining some Greek mythology in with this Norse mythology stuff. Well anyway, enjoy! **_

"_daddy daddy! Look at me!" _

_I saw my little girl run through the doors; surprised she was strong enough to open them, but also a bit angry since I told her to stay in her room. _

_She stood behind me while grabbing the back of my leg; peeking out to see the man I had been negotiating with and his son in front of him. _

"_I am sorry for the inconvenience Cronus. As you could see my daughter is a tad more curious than many other children." _

"_Nonsense Loki, I am certain she would make a fine wife for my son Hades"_

_The man smiled at the young child as she made a disgusted face at the single thought of the male species. _

"_Ick! Yuck! I don't wanna!" _

_She stuck out her tounge and spat in the young boy's face as stepped away holding back tears. _

"_KERRA!" _

_I knelt down to her and slapped her tiny hand, causing her to cry out in pain. _

"_APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!" _

_She walked over toward the young boy and hugged him while apologizing, until he pushed her to the ground and ran away. _

"_Well I'm certain they'll grow warmer toward each other in the following years" Cronus gave a hearty chuckle as he laid out his hand. _

"_So what do you say Loki, would you accept the betrothal of my son Hades and your daughter Kerra?" _

_I took his hand and smiled as I watched Kerra run after the young boy that had just pushed her to the floor. _

"_I guess we have a deal Cronus." _

_I was brought back to earth by a now 21 year old Hades who kneeled before my feet. _

_I stood there before the adolescent mess; his hands chained as he knelt before me. I must admit he was quite odd looking, but then again –he was from earth, and god only knows the looks of people on that god forsaken planet. _

_He looked up at me and glared with his filthy brown eyes; spitting at me as he hissed in my direction. I became enraged as I slapped him across the face. _

_Who the fuck does this kid think he is? _

_He looked back up at me and grinned a chipped tooth grin, his brown locks almost devouring his entire face, but leaving just enough to see his thick, black eyeliner covered eyes, and the small silver looking ring that wrapped around his lower lip. _

_His hair went only a few centimeters past his chin line, so he tried to use his hands to stop the pinching pain from the steel chains wrapped around his tattooed neck. _

_I knelt down to reach his level, practically hissing in his face as torment knowing he wasn't able to lay a finger on me due to his chains. _

"_Hades of the underworld, your own people had been banished and executed while you were sent away to hide on earth. You hid there to escape the punishment for your treacherous crimes. But guess what? I found you. And believe me, I would much rather see that beautifully tattooed neck not covered with chains –but rope. _

_I stroked my index finger across his neck as he jerked away from me and growled. _

"_I, King Loki of Ithaca, hereby claim the territory of the underworld as our very own!" _

_I stood up to see the rest of my people clapping and cheering as I walked back to my headquarters, the chained prisoner not taking a single eye off of me as I left him there in the dark._


	3. ride the lightning

_**HOLY FUCK! Seventy views already! Damn I am one cocky prick but I feel as if I'm on fire here! Ha Ha, fire, get it, cause the title of the story is "she's like wildfire" oh god my awful puns. Well anyway some reviews would be nice, but other than that enjoy guys! **_

_I ate my bowl of Asian noodles as I flipped over my Pokémon cards, revealing Dialga dragon, Turtwig, and Piplup to my opponent. He looked my in the eyes with curiosity as I smirked at him. _

"_Make your choice Frank" _

_He looked at me with his big round eyes then barked and ran away with my Piplup card. _

_I sighed and took in the last mouthful of noodles as I picked up my bowl and walked downstairs to wash it in the sink. _

"_I should've known a wiener dog is unable to play Pokémon, but I must admit it was a good try"_

_I walked into the kitchen to see a hung-over Tony stark face down on the dining room table. _

"_Well someone had fun last night" _

_He looked up at me and growled; the sun hitting his face and making him groan out in pain. _

_I walked to the fridge and grabbed the jar of whiskey that was hidden all the way in the back of the fridge. _

"_Stupid fucks, they actually thought I wouldn't be able to find it?" _

_I mumbled to myself before unscrewing the bottle cap and gulping down the liquid gold, that was before Steve came in and grabbed the bottle from my hands. _

"_TONY ARE YOU SERIOUSLY LETTING HER DRINK?!" _

_The man lifted his head from the table and growled before heading upstairs to his room, leaving Steve and I alone in the kitchen. _

"_Kerra you know better than this" _

_He gave me a sincere look of concern as I looked at my feet in guilt. _

"_I'm sorry Steve, its just, after moving to Manhattan to live with mama Bran and Trent, I grew used to this type of lifestyle. I'm an alcoholic. I drink, I try to quit, and I binge and drink again. It's hard." _

_I looked up at him as I felt tears begin to swell in my eyes, I never cry, mainly because I felt it made me look weak. _

"_Kerra. I love you sweetheart, and I know that this move and transition into a new life is hard for you. But you have to understand that it's only for the best for you. Ever since the rape, everyone's been going crazy Kerra. We want to make sure you're safe again, and if that means getting over this addiction, then so be it." _

_I flinched at the mentioning of last year. _

_So yeah. Shit happened. Big deal. _

_I remembered the florescent lights and my eight inch platforms, how the entire world began to spin in circles, and suddenly I wake up in a strange mans apartment; his friends gambling in the background as he laid on top of me. _

"_Kerra?" _

_I looked back up at Steve realizing I spent a good while staring off into space. He kissed my forehead before heading downstairs to headquarters to negotiate with the rest of the avengers about some stupid portal to Asgard and a dude named "Loki" but he paused and looked back half way there _

"_Oh and by the way, Happy 16__th__ birthday Kerra" _

_I smiled at him and went back up to my room, as I put my headphones on, "Bring me the horizon" blaring in my ears. _

_Last week I egged and t-peed my cheater ex-boyfriend's car, and now I was here with the avengers. I may have thought before that I would be miserable here, but the truth is, it really wasn't that bad. _

"_I think I could get used to things around here" _

_I walked up to the attic where I had hidden Tony's car keys last night, knowing he had been drunk and was definitely unable to drive. I guessed I could hand them back to him now knowing he was sober. _

_Once making it up the stairs I saw his key, but it was plugged into something strange. It appeared to be some sort of stone, probably Thor decided to take it for a bit and forgot to give it back? _

_I don't know. _

_I grabbed the key and pulled hard on it, then realizing it was stuck and probably jammed in there _

"_Tony your car keys are jammed in their holder!" _

_I called out for Tony's help and waited for a bit, and then decided to take matters into my own hands when he never showed up. _

"_Whatever. I don't need his help anyway." _

_I thought about my life for a good second, and the fact that I was spending my sixteenth birthday all alone in an empty attic trying to remove a key from its stupid holder for a person who couldn't care any less about me. For people who couldn't care any less about me. _

_Fuck. _

_Not again. _

_My eyes began to sweat again. _

_Stupid eyes. _

_I thought about Warren, how he left me for a better blonde who was smarter, prettier, and had allot more friends and family that were actually there. _

_How I spent my childhood practically the way an adult would, worrying and taking care of myself and my younger brother Trent. The long nights I spent all of last year working that pole, and the disgusting things I had to do just to get by. _

_And then I thought about the rapping. _

_How it hurt so. _

_To feel this way. _

_It made me wish, _

_Things had been different. _

_So so different. _

_For so long, I used everything and anything I could possibly find, to ease the unbearable pain. Booze, drugs, sex, but none of it mattered. None of it worked, thus having me end up in the hell hole I'm in now. _

_The bright ferocious flame I had always been was beginning to die out, and the girl that had always pretended to never care, was now almost completely squashed by the enormous weight that rested upon her shoulders. _

_I sobbed almost chocking on my tears. Trying to tell myself I was fine as usual, but collapsing under the large weight that I had bared for so long. _

_I felt a tear drop slide down my nose as I lightly held the key in my hand. _

"_It's ok. It's going to be ok." _

_The salted drop landed onto the key, turning it a bright blue as it lit up the room. _

_I jumped back to realize my hand was stuck to the key, I screamed unaware of what was going on. Lights flashed in a circle around me, soothing me into a deep slumber. _

_Maybe I died. _

_Or got electrocuted or something. _

_Who knows? _

_I tilted my head back and felt as if I were moving, flying even. And for the first time in a very long time, that unbearable weight upon my shoulders was no longer there. As if someone had taken it off of me, and rocked away all of my pain. _


	4. Gala and the oracle

_**Ok. This story has only been up for a matter of three days and it already has almost three hundred views. Impressive, though I'm still sad because no one is giving back any feedback, ideas, or comments :( ehh, that's ok I guess, but please please comment! I want to know if I need to fix any grammar mistakes or if the plot so far needs any tweaking. Thanks for everything guys, enjoy! :) **_

"_Hera! The Oracle Delphi has brought important news!" _

_I scowled at the presence of one of my slaves, basically wishing I could just be alone for now, especially knowing that now was the only time I had left to celebrate Hades' capturing before Zeus arrives back to Olympus with Poseidon. _

"_Leave my presence at once Xanthippe" _

"_But my lord!- _

"_AT ONCE XANTHIPPE!" _

"_HADES WILL RETURN MY LORD!" _

_I looked up at her immediately, worry and confusion taking control over my thoughts all at once. _

"_Impossible! Loki the god of mischief and King of Ithaca already has him imprisoned. There is no such way of him ever escaping!" _

"_My queen, the one of great power shall set him free, the goddess of hell herself" _

_I thought to myself about the past centuries, realizing the Oracle had had to be a mistake. Hella, or Kerra as her parents had nicknamed her, had been dead for centuries. The legend had been told so long ago that it had been a bit hard to remember, on the night of her 3,000__th__ birthday, her mother had snuck her out of the palace, and attempted to portal her and her child to Midgard. But failed to do so; getting eaten by the wolves of the all god Odin. Some say the child was eaten along with her mother, others say she made it to Midgard just in time before the wolves could eat her to. _

"_Bring me to Delphi at once." _

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _

_I played with the fire in my hands, practically wishing Loki would've just killed me instead of locking me up. It would have been better for everyone believe me. _

_The flames danced over my hands and formed into a familiar figure. _

_Persephone. _

_I grunted and slammed my fist against the dungeon floor beginning to wonder why I even bothered trying. _

_I was pure-bred grade A douche bag. _

_I murdered my own father when I was twelve and got away with it for several years. And now I'm here. _

_The imaga of the fire burned in the back of my mind, her raven red hair and golden sun kissed skin, the way her honey brown eyes would always light up whenever she thought about the beauty of nature. _

_I loved her. I still love her. But I have to accept that she doesn't feel the same way. _

_I tried for centuries; captured and imprisoned her in my palace all for myself. But it didn't work, and it never will work. _

_This pain I feel, will never go away; and the constant ache that I always try to ignore, was becoming to large to hide away. _

_I am Hades; the god of all death and all evil. I have feelings too, but when you have a wretched soul everyone begins to forget how you became so wretched in the first place. _

_I am a monster that has lost all control. _

_I am time bomb ticking away. _

_If only someone would realize how much I would give, to only have the sweet relief of a catastrophic boom, to be able to bring my cries to dead silence once and for all. _

_I lifted my head to the skies, and said one last prayer _

"_Sweet sweet Gala of light. _

_Surround and comfort those through the night. _

_Bring them peace bring them strength. _

_To walk the distance of a mighty length." _

_My hand heated to the equivalent of molten rock, as I grabbed my neck and cried out in pain. My mother would cry to see her son this way. Others would laugh, celebrate and enjoy. And mother, this is why, I say my goodbyes. I love you, more than anything. And it's too bad I never felt the same towards myself. Maybe that's what makes a monster, and breaks him down to dust before your eyes. _

_I sliced off my cuffs, and made a molted blade. Then placed it to my neck with no time left to waste. And before I could slice, or jab, or melt, I felt something that for so long I had not felt. _

_My mind began to race as I dropped my blade and fell, for I had heard a friend who asked if I was well. My head began to throb and I managed to loose my sight; Sweet sweet Gala had sent someone to help me win this fight. _

_My eyesight was gone but she showed me a flash, it appeared to be a girl in the snow as she laughed. But who was this girl? And why would this show? _

_That was when I remembered a friend from long ago. _


	5. not-so-little girl

_**And another chapter indeed! Thanks for all the views guys, although a few more comments would be nice. I just wanted to tell you guys that at the time Loki has a new wife and kids, so I didn't want to confuse you. well anyway, enjoy you guys! **_

_**Kerri's POV: **_

_For a moment I thought I heard my music go off, that was when I awakened to find myself in a very peculiar place. _

_There were glass walls all around me and a white marble floor beneath my feet and also above my head. _

_I realized the strange men in front of my "cube of isolation" as I so thought of it and tried to remember what had happened that lead me here in the first place; praying to god hoping I wasn't in prison again knowing the warning Thor gave me last time I had been arrested. _

_I got to my feet from where I was lying on the floor; my back aching from the poor posture I had been in. _

"_Do not be alarmed young maiden. We needed to make sure you are not a threat to our home of Ithaca before setting you free of confinement." _

_I ran up to the glass running my hand through my ragged black hair. I was a fucking mess. _

"_Am... am I in Ithaca... right now?" _

_The two men looked at each other in confusion and then looked back at me. _

"_Did you not intentionally portal yourself to Ithaca from your planet? Earth?" _

_Portal. It all made sense now, the moments before I blacked out, in the attic, trying to release the key that was stuck in that strange stone. It was a portal, but the question is, how'd I do it? I never released the key from the stone's heavy grip. _

"_It was an accident. I didn't have any intention of coming here. I'm sorry" _

_I watched the two men arguing over something although I couldn't tell what. That was until some weird looking dude came in and broke up the fight; screaming at the two guys and even slapping one on the back of the head. _

"_Hey don't do that! What did he ever do to you?!" _

_The odd looking man paused at looked at me sharply, his smoldering green eyes trying to penetrate my soul. He laughed showing a toothy grin as he removed his golden horned helmet and slicked back the ink black hair that went down to about his shoulders. _

"_And just who do you think you are? You stupid ignorant child." _

_He glared at me as he smiled his devilish grin; thinking he won this silly little battle of ours. _

"_Funny. I was about to ask you the same question." _

_His eyes went from playful to murderous in a matter of seconds as the two men snickered behind him; knowing he finally met his match. _

_I growled at him as his slammed his fist against the glass wall; surprisingly not shattering it as he lifted his right hand and pointed his index finger at me. _

"_Now you listen to me you wretched girl, either you bow down to me now or bow down to me in pieces. Make your choice." _

_I looked down at my feet beginning to slowly bow down; causing the angry man to smile once again as he folded his arms. _

_A sudden rage filled me. That smirk of his, I've seen it all my life, from the avengers, from my days as a stripper, from everyone. No. not again. This will not happen. _

_I slowly stood back up; the fire in my belly and the steel running down my back, my sin mysteriously turning black. I didn't care, I was too angry to care. I spat at his face but it got caught on the protective glass wall instead _

_I growled as I clenched my fists, seething rage oozing out of me by the second as the rest of my body turned black. _

"_I bow to no one. __Fool." _

_Ready for a fight I waited with my clenched fists, expecting him to go into a homicidal rage. But it never came. _

_He just stood there with an open jaw, the two men behind him just as shocked. _

"_My... My god. My little girl, my precious little girl" _

_I looked at him in confusion as he put his hand on the glass wall. _

_He looked back at the two men and commanded they release me and escort me to some palace. _

_Before I could ask any questions he was gone. Which made me scared for the first time in my life._


	6. beat up by a girl

_**Yayyy! I made it past the fifth chapter and have more than 400 views, 2 follows, and 1 comment! Impressive indeed! I was wondering about how you guys felt about Hades though, I'm still going through character development and need some advice/comments or feedback on how I'm doing so far. Anyway, enjoy kittens :) **_

_**Kerra's POV: **_

_The cold bathwater ran down my skin, each cupful soothing my senses and calming my nerves. I never knew why, but I always loved the cold, it was so relaxing to me. _

_And now, as I sit in this small golden tub full of freezing cold bath water, I begin to ponder on my infancy and early childhood. I never knew my parent's; Thor had always told me it was best that they stayed out of my life, although he never truly explained why. _

_As I come to think of it, I truly never cared to even think about my parents very often. Sure I had always wanted to have a family, but I never wanted to deal with the rules and regulations that came along with it. _

"_Lady Kerra" _

_I snapped out of my trance after one of the servants here arrived with a weird looking woman by her side. _

"_Lady Kerra, I believe the king wishes to speak with you" _

_The woman next to her stepped toward me and grasped me into a hug, which was pretty awkward considering that I was wet and completely nude _

"_Umm, having fun there?" _

_The woman giggled and squeezed me tighter as I got to my feet and stepped out of the tub _

_I was only here for a matter of three hours and I'm already quite annoyed by the ways of these people. People I have never met in my entire life that were now calling themselves my relatives. Figure that one out. _

"_I find it quite amusing the way you Midguardians use your words, I am Angrboda, queen of Ithaca and wife of your father, king Loki." _

_Her eyes glowed a bright orange as her long wavy hair did as well, she was a beautiful woman with a tall skinny frame and large cheek bones; although she was a bit too thin in my opinion. _

"_You are welcome here for as long as you wish my darling, and I must admit I am quite excited and looking forward to seeing you as the daughter I never had. I will be waiting with your father in the dining hall, dinner will be served soon and we much look forward to getting to know you better." _

_The tall thin woman smiled sincerely and left, leaving the other servant to hand me stupid looking clothes to wear for dinner as she braided my short black hair. _

_I looked in the mirror, wearing no make-up and all white for the first time in a long time. My hair was in a short braid to the side, and my long white dress fit nicely with a mint green robe and a loose brown belt to hold everything together. _

_Looking down onto the dresser, I saw something that felt a bit familiar. A small tiara lay beside the candle light; it was a pretty gold tiara with emeralds lining the top. I walked to the dining room while trying to remember why that tiara wouldn't escape my thoughts. _

_Maybe this wasn't a joke after all; maybe I was actually worth something special. _

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

_**Hades POV: **_

_My arms hung loosely over the dungeon railing as a guard kept his eye on me nonstop; certain I would pull some shit and escape. He was a smart man for assuming that. _

_Long blonde locks hung over my face, due to that ass wipe of a king realizing my disguise of brown hair, pale skin, and black make-up. _

"_psssst." _

_The guard heard my call and looked over at me to shoot a glare. _

"_I. Need. A. Cigarette." _

_I was a shape shifter as they called it, a master of disguise and illusions. Although I did have some weaknesses. _

_The man looked at me and scoffed, laughing at my pathetic attempt for a smoke, or escape as they thought. _

_The only thing they hadn't realized, was that I didn't posses fire. I was made of it. _

_I gripped my hands around the steel bars, practically melting them and then pulling them apart. _

"_well if you won't get it for me, I guess I'll just have to go get it myself" _

_I turned to the guard and frowned, stepping out of the inhumane cage that held me captive as he attempted to stop me; unfortunetly for him ending in pain as I grasped his neck and burned through his flesh. _

_Before I left, I turned to look back at the poor man _

"_it's too bad you have a king that truly doesn't care, but don't worry, by the end of tonight I'll make sure both his and his wife's severed limbs are hung around all of the nine realms for that weak and despicable Hera and her beloved Zeus to see." _

_I took the guards armor, and raced through the palace halls, practically going into a blood drunken killing spree. _

_That was until I was whacked in the face with a frying pan by a girl, which in my case was pathetic because I am the god of destruction and war. _


End file.
